


The One With The Date Night

by WhoreOfPromethea



Series: A Clone And An Irwin Walk Into A Bar [7]
Category: Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: Adopted Sibling Incest - Mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Gen, canonical incestuous relationship, medication mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreOfPromethea/pseuds/WhoreOfPromethea
Summary: Date nights become a thing when you’re stuck in the middle of nowhere with very few zombie deer in sight.





	The One With The Date Night

One of my absolute favourite things to do now involved very little activity. What it DID involve was a six pack of coke, a box of doughnuts, two bags of cheetos, and a stack of really bad pre-Rising horror movies. 

Sure, we’d been able to watch movies together before. But we hadn’t been able to do it either curled up together or with me laying on top of Shaun, both of us devouring snacks and stealing kisses between jump scares. 

Date nights were trashy, and cheesy, but they were my favourite activity. Maybe that was a differential, but I didn’t care. Neither did Shaun. We found spending time with each other so important that it didn’t matter what we were doing. 

I think, secretly, he was glad that this version of me was cuddlier than the original. We didn’t mention the differentials, it was easier on him that way, but it wasn’t like he didn’t notice them. I think he just loved me how I was, regardless of whether I was exactly Georgia Mason or not. I was Georgia enough for him, and now we were certain I wasn’t going to die, well, that was double enough for him. 

“This movie is appalling.” Shaun’s mouth was full of popcorn, muffling the sentence, but I still got exactly what he said. 

“It’s pretty bad,” I admitted, as we watched another character walk into another danger zone. 

“We have honest to god zombies in the world and this is the sort of shit people consider classic?” This around another fistful of popcorn. 

“These were made before the zombies, you know.” I reminded him. 

He shrugged. “Still awful.”

“Well, I think it was nice of Maggie to give us a hard drive full of movies.” Even if the movies were, arguably, terrible. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Shaun couldn’t argue with that, really. It HAD been nice of Maggie to send us back from Shady Cove with more supplies than we needed, including an enormous film collection. I guess she thought we’d need downtime. She hadn’t been wrong, naturally, but that didn’t mean we wouldn’t make fun of the crappy movies. 

It added to the atmosphere, and honestly stopped us from immediately getting bored and jumping each other’s bones, to be frank. Like we didn’t do that often enough. Not often enough, in my opinion. Shaun was being extra careful with me, at the moment, which I appreciated, but I also thought I’d start breaking things if he didn’t take me to bed soon. Sex wouldn’t stop my kidneys from working, and I would appreciate if Shaun realised that. 

However, I also knew not to push him. He would come around to it in his own time, and I knew that rushing things was a bad idea; I didn’t want to make him panic, especially when he had just settled into a routine with his new medication. I didn’t want to give him any reason to over stress, and so sex remained few, far between, and very cautious. I supposed that was fair; he had lost the original Georgia, then almost lost me. I didn’t blame him for wanting to be extremely cautious in how he treated my body. 

We took a break from our terrible movie for medication; Shaun took his antidepressant and antipsychotic, and I took the supplements Dr Kimberley had prescribed to help keep my body in peak condition. Vitamins, iron, and a good old general painkiller for my eyes. As my retinal KA developed in my eyes, it hurt a little. Nothing a generic painkiller couldn’t help, though. 

With our respective medications taken, we returned to our movie.


End file.
